Sun and Moon
by EssenceInfinity
Summary: Two cats, a tom and a she-cat, create Sunclan and Moonclan. Both clans of beauty, strength, and life, and yet opposites too- Sunclan lives in a meadow, while Moonclan lives on a mountain. Sunclan is logical and strong, while Moonclan is mystical and quick. Finally, it is up to a single kit to stop the coming battle and help both clans live in peace.
1. Forbidden Kit

Meadowbreeze, medicine cat of Windclan, padded to the exit of the camp. It was time to have her kits. _Ripplestar's kits too_ , she thought. At first, when she discovered she was pregnant, she had been worried- this was forbidden in so many ways! She was Windclan's young medicine cat, only twelve moons old, and he was the new leader of Riverclan, and yet only eighteen moons old- the youngest leader ever. Suddenly, she was distracted from her reminiscing by the first pang in her belly. She quickly picked up a sturdy stick and lay down on a large patch of moss on the edge of Windclan territory. Nobody would find her here.

 _One painful hour later:_ Meadowbreeze lay on the ground, her stick splintered in front of her. She also had a large, handsome tom kit, with his mother's soft green eyes and cream colored muzzle, paws, chest, and tail-tip, but his father's sleek golden tabby fur. _And a big cock,_ she observed. _But how will I care for him? Even if I was not a medicine cat, my clanmates must not see him. He looks so much like his father- and me. He also must not go to Riverclan, or his father may be thrown out. What good leader mates with another clan's medicine cat?_ She thought about this as the young tom nursed. He was already very strong, and had unbelievably sharp little teeth and claws. Finally, she came to a decision. _Thunderclan has the finest territory at this time of year. I heard that Flamemist had her kits recently, too- she would care for him._ She picked up her kit and crossed the border into Thunderclan


	2. From Kits to Warriors

Flamemist was lying in the Thunderclan nursery with her single young she-kit, born only a few hours before, when suddenly she noticed a Windclan scent nearby. It was just after moonhigh, so nobody else was awake. _Intruders!_ She opened her mouth to yowl, but then realized she only smelled one cat (Or was it two? She couldn't tell- one scent was very faint). _Meadowbreeze? Why would she be here?_ Meadowbreeze slipped into the nursery, carrying a newborn tom that looked only about an hour older than Flamemist's own. Meadowbreeze dropped the tom in front of Flamemist, and softly meowed "He is my kit. Ripplestar's, too. I cannot keep him, and neither can his father. You are his last hope," before turning around and dashing away. Flamemist was dumbfounded. _Had the Windclan medicine cat_ really _just dumped her kit's future on another clan and then ran away?_ In her mind, she answered the question. _Yup. Anyway, if I really am his last hope, I should probably name him._ She wondered what name would really fit him. She decided on Goldenkit. As for her true kit, she needed a name too. She had dazzling, silky red-orange fur that sparkled under the faint light of the moon, bright blue eyes that seemed to glow, and a velvety soft pink nose that exactly matched the shade of the inside of her ears. How about Berrykit? Maybe she would even be named Berrynose, like her great great grandfather. Flamemist watched her two kits nurse, admiring their stunning fur and eyes, and envying their magnificent shining whiskers. _I can't wait to hear what Stormfoot will say when he sees them!_ And yet there was still a question. She would tell the clan that Goldenkit was hers, but he couldn't grow up believing that. She would raise him knowing that she was not his true mother, but also knowing how much she loved him, and how important it was to keep his real parents a secret to the cats of Thunderclan.

 _Six Moons Later:_ "Goldenkit, Berrykit, do you wish to learn the warrior code, and be tought how to hunt and fight to protect your clan?" This was Darkstar, the leader of Thunderclan. Both kits replied with a strong "Yes". Darkstar responded: "Goldenkit, from now until the day you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. I will be your mentor. Berrykit, from now until the day you recive your warrior name, you will be known as Berrypaw. Quickflash has proven herself to be fast, smart, and loyal to her clan, and I am sure she will pass these qualities on to you." Darkstar jumped down from the Highledge, dismissing the clan, and the new apprentices raced over to their mentors. "What do we do now? Will it be battle training?" asked Goldenpaw. "No, battle training is for later," replied Quickflash. "You need to know the territory first." And with that, the new apprentices and their mentors set off into the forest for the tour of the territory.

 _Two Moons After That:_ The apprentices learned fast, and were already very advanced for their age. So advanced, in fact, that they were allowed to hunt on their own, even near the Shadowclan border. Incidentally, that was exactly where Goldenpaw was going to go hunting with Berrypaw, who was in her first heat. As they neared the border, they caught a scent of Shadowclan. Across the border! Goldenpaw immediately tracked the scent, followed more slowly by Berrypaw, and they discovered two full Shadowclan warriors stalking a Thunderclan mouse. The apprentices attacked. The two warriors were caught by surprise, and had soon lost the fight. The apprentices stood there panting. Blood trickled from a cut on Goldenpaw's flank and a scratch on Berrypaw's cheek, but they were otherwise miraculously unharmed. "Follow me, Berrypaw," Goldenpaw purred, "I know the perfect place for us to rest." He led her to a cave with moss on the floor. Berrypaw went in first, and Goldenpaw lay down in the exit. They sat for a while, and then Goldenpaw said "Darkstar told me about something really cool. It's called sex. Could we try it?" Berrypaw had been told about sex by Quickflash, and instantly replied "No!" Goldenpaw growled, "Wrong answer," before knocking her out with one huge paw. When Berrypaw woke up, she was tied in place with vines, with her tight virgin pussy exposed. She tried to yowl for help, but there was a peice of moss in her mouth that she couldn't get out. Suddenly, she felt a rough toungue lick her folds. She cummed within seconds, it felt so good. "Good, you're nice and wet now," Goldenpaw growled. The toungue was removed, and instead the tip of a huge, rock hard barbed penis pushed inside her vagina. It pulled out again, then plunged back in, poppinng her cherry, until the dick was buried hilt deep. Berrypaw was no longer a virgin. Goldenpaw began to thrust, faster and faster, the spines digging into Berrypaw's walls. Both cats were soon driven to orgasm, and Berrypaw could feel Goldenpaw's seed being shot deep inside her. The cock pulled out. "Oh, Berrypaw," Goldenpaw moaned, before falling asleep next to her. She drifted off too. When they awoke, Goldenpaw freed Berrypaw and they walked back to camp together in love.

 _In Another Moon:_ Berrypaw's belly had swollen considerably, but nobody had seemed to notice. Both cats were so outstanding that they were to become warriors at nine moons old. Darkstar called a clan meeting. "Today, two young cats are ready to become warriors, and full members of our clan. Goldenpaw, Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Both apprentices replied "I do," and Darkstar yowled to the clouds, "Starclan, I, Darkstar, leader of Thunderclan, call on you to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Goldenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Goldenmoon. Starclan honors your strength and courage. Berrypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Berrynose, after your ancestor, for you share his loyalty, intelligence, and ability to know right from wrong. Goldenmoon, Berrynose, we all welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan, and, Quickflash and myself especially, we all know that you will both acheive great things." The clan cheered the names of the new warriors, and as the sun set, the first stars appeared, as if to watch over these young cats.

Yes, I did call their whiskers magnificent. Well, how would _you_ describe them? As you can see, magnificent is the only truly correct term.


End file.
